Black Rock Shooter/Nibanibaniniba's version
Departing the Otherworld in order to experience battles in the real world, Black Rock Shooter dual wields a sword in one hand and a cannon in the other, though the character can't be too trigger happy with the cannon, else it will overheat and need to cool down before being used again. Black Rock Shooter only has a single Hyper at her disposal, but if it's used when ''Vtrigger mode is activated, the damage output grows exponentially.'' ) |Image = File:Nibanibaniniba_BRS_Portrait.png 120px |Creator = Nibanibaniniba |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 1280x720}} Gameplay Black Rock Shooter is a six-button character with a standard button configuration consisting of three punches and three kicks, with + activating the grab. The character's movement options are somewhat limited by its short distance forward dash, though it is able Parry and it does have an unconventional approach option that is activated with , in which Black Rock Shooter will propel itself towards the other side of the screen by shooting its cannon at the ground behind it; Black Rock Shooter features only one Hyper Attack which uses the entirety of its Power, though it is particularly powerful as a result and can be chained into from the character's ground combo. In a simuls match, Black Rock Shooter may hinder most characters due to the character's below-average Power stat of 1500, thus preventing some of its teammate's Hypers from being used. Black Rock Shooter has two meters: the H meter, which fills up whenever moves involving the cannon are used, temporarily disabling said moves when full and therefore requiring for the character to wait for the meter bar to decrease, and the V meter, which fills up if Black Rock Shooter gets hit, allowing the character to perform a counter with + which uses 1/3 of the meter but can still be performed even if the meter is empty, or activate Vtrigger when full which increases the character's comboability and the damage output of Super Cannon; using this, however, will end the Vtrigger mode as the V meter will empty completely. Black Rock Shooter has a brutal A.I. which attempts to combo the opponent and make a good use of its counter and Parry during large multi-hitting projectiles such as its own Super Cannon. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | or | Can't be used if the H meter is full Aerial version: , version: , uses 500 Power|}} 'Hypers' | Can't be used if the H meter is full If Vtrigger is active: Uses 1500 Power|}} 'Others' | |Can't be used if the H meter is full|}} | Requires the V meter to be full|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos M.U.G.E.N 1.1 - Black Rock Shooter VS Asura Mugen (Legacy Player) Black Rock Shooter Vs Seth MLOC001 Nibanibaniniba - Black Rock Shooter (Final Version) Mugen League Release Trivia *Black Rock Shooter has an alternative idle stance that displays if the character remains idle for at least three seconds or sometimes after a jump. *Black Rock Shooter has an special intro against Kel_ThuzaD's White Rock Shooter. *If Black Rock Shooter gets hit by CHOUJIN's Goku's Meteor Smash, she freezes in front of him and sticks to him. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 1280x720 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.1 Characters Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with Parrying Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters made by Nibanibaniniba Category:Characters made in 2015 }}